Bitter Dreams
by Pure Amaterasu
Summary: What happens when a young witch gets put into a school that makes her feel like an outcast? Gardenia Ranunculus is 11 years old, very talented, and should be going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But what awaits her when she goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Rated T to be safe and for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone who's reading this, and welcome to Bitter Dreams. This is going to be a crossover of Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, Frozen, and How To Train Your Dragon. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's,  
>Gardenia Kay Ranunculus, and her mother Amaranthe Ranunculus.<br>I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review after you're done so I know what you think, what you'd like see happen, and what could be improved. 

Chapter one: The Letter

The young girl opened her hazel eyes against the blinding glare of the morning sun as she drowsily sat up and stretched out her arms. Her mouth opened into a small 'o' while her tongue flicked out of it like a cat mid-yawn. Rubbing her head and running her fingers through the tangled mess of strawberry blonde, she froze mid stroke with a wide grin across her face.  
>Bolting out of the bed, she scuffled over to her closet, threw on her favorite red skirt and white blouse and hurried to her dresser. Grasping her brush, she managed to tame her wild main in record time before adding her signature hair-clip; a glittery silver flower.<p>

She walked over to her full-body mirror and admired her outfit before bursting into a fit of giggles and running down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, she looks around and sees her mother, Amaranthe, setting the table for breakfast while the spatula flipped the pancakes over and the ingredients for blueberry muffins measured and mixed themselves in a large metal bowl. With a flick of her wand, Amaranthe sent the batter into the tray and levitated it into the oven before noticing her daughter smiling at her from the kitchen door.  
>"Bonjour ma petite fleur," she spoke with grace as she fluttered over to her daughter and gave her a light hug before kissing her on each cheek. "Comment avez-vous dormi?"<br>"Good morning mama, I slept well thank you. Ce qui est pour le petit déjeuner?"  
>"I 'av prepared pancakes an I 'av also just started ze muffins," her mother responded as she waved her wand and the pancakes placed themselves neatly on each plate at the table. Taking a seat, the girl grinned ear-to-ear and spoke with a quick whisper.<br>"Has the mail arrived yet? Did I receive anything?"  
>"Non, mon chéri. Nothing has arrived for anybody yet," seeing her daughters cast fallen face, she placed a hand under her chin and tipped her head up. "Gardenia, do not worry. Ze mail shall arrive, an you shall receive ze letter soon enough."<br>Gardenia looked up at her mother with a slight downturn of the lip as she picked up a fork and started poking at her pancake. As she brought the fork to her mouth, a loud screech distrupted the meal and a large tawny owl flew through the window carrying a white envelope.  
>Jumping out of her seat, the girl darted for the letter and grabbed it as fast as she could, after giving the owl a treat for the delivery. She looked at the back and read aloud; "Ms. G. Ranunculus. Second bedroom, upper floor. 1220 Vue Mer. Ombrée Chêne. Lumière Vive." she grinned widely at her mother before flipping it over and noticing the front stamp. It wasn't the yellow flowers surrounded the green 'B' she was expecting. However, it was an H with a serpent, lion, badger, and eagle surrounding it. She looked up at her mother with a confused expression, only to see the brief smile that held her mothers fast disappear into a dreadful grimace.<br>"Open et," her voice was crisp and held an uncertain emotion behind it.  
>Prying her fingers beneath the corner of the envelope, Gardenia slid her finger across it and slowly removed the paper that laid within.<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Filius Flitwick_  
><em>Dear Ms. Ranunculus,<em>

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Pomona Sprout_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes(black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_**The Standard Book of Spells**____**(Grade 1)  
><strong>_by Miranda Goshawk _**A History of Magic  
><strong>_byBathilda Bagshot _**Magical Theory  
><strong>_byAdalbert Waffling _**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
><strong>_byEmeric Switch _**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
><strong>_by Phyllida Spore _**Magical Drafts and Potions  
><strong>_byArsenius Jigger _**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
><strong>_by Newt Scamander _**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
><strong>_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,  
><em>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus<em>

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Glancing up from the list, she looked at her mother. Her eyes were staring off in the distance and had lost the light which had previous shone behind the orbs. Reaching a hand out, she grazed her mothers shoulder before she stood up abruptly and flicked her wand towards the oven, causing the tray to fly out and land sloppily on the table.  
>"I shall go an fetch ze parchment so you can respond back to ze school."<br>"But mama, there must be a mistake. I should be in-"  
>"Et es obvious zat you do not qualify to ze standards zat must be met. We shall leave via floo powder tomorrow to fetch ze materails that you need for school." and with that her mother swayed out of the room, briefly stopping at the door to look back at her daughter with a look of disappointment.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="CENTER"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Chapter two: The Nightmare/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="CENTER" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The next day Gardenia rose without her usual pep. She glanced over to the curtains in her room where the sun tried to force its way through, but she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Her eyes were pink and her cheeks had stains running down from where she had spent the remainder of yesterday and her night crying. She recalled her mother attempting to write a letter asking about the placement, before another owl came and delivered a letter specifically to her mother. She read the letter before crumpling it up and throwing it into the fireplace along with the one she was writing. Grasping the mantle for support, she watched as her mothers body heaved and shook with each ragged breath and she could hear the sobs emitting from  Rubbing her sore eyes, she forced the thought out of her mind and tried to grasp some dream as her eyes /span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="CENTER"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"***br span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Her eyes opened as she heard the door squeak open and heard footsteps cross the floor to her bed. A hand was pressed against her shoulder and grasped it tightly before turning her over, leaving her face to face with the gray complexion of a man with a sneer. br  "Well aren't you just a little buffet of fear?"/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" She let out a scream and kicked her foot out, making contact with the strangers chest before watching him disappear into a cloud of black leaving her in her bedroom alone. She sat up in her bed quickly and looked around, fresh tears streaming down her face as she huddled against the post, trying to find something out of place. Suddenly, the light got dimmer and dimmer and the shadows on the floor seemed to slither across the floor and crawl up into her bed. span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The shadows started wrapping themselves around her struggling body, moving up towards her mouth; cutting off her screams for help. She felt the air go cold and fought for breath before she felt hands on both of her shoulders.span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="CENTER"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"***span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3a3a3a;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Gardenia? Gardenia! Wake up, span style="color: #000000;"mon chéri!" Her mothers voice broke through the nightmare and she was left flying upright in her bed with her mouth opened to release another blood curling  She felt arms wrap around her and could feel hands. One rubbing her back, the other running through her hair as she let out a soothing shush sound. Sobbing, Gardenia clutched onto her mothers chest and buried her face there, not wanting to remember./span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
